


Santa Claus is Coming to Town

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: Banter, Christmas, F/M, Green Arrow and Watchtower, Patrolling, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Post season 10. Ollie is out patrolling on Christmas Eve and he runs into someone he’d never have expected.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 3





	Santa Claus is Coming to Town

His boots hit the pavement as he leaped down from where he’d been crouched on the fire escape. He moved over to where the mugger was pinned to the wall by one of his arrows. He yanked the arrow free, letting it drop to the ground for the moment, and handcuffing the man’s hands behind his back. 

“This is crap! It’s Christmas Eve!” the man complained. Loudly. 

“And yet you were still trying to mug an old lady. Happy holidays,” Oliver said sarcastically.

“Surely these people have better places to be,” Chloe said in his ear as she watched his dot on the screen. “Cops ETA is two minutes, you’re good.”

“Apparently this one doesn’t,” Oliver answered, grimacing as he wiped wet snow off his cheek. 

“Who are you talking to?” the guy asked, looking baffled. 

“The voices in your head. Or you can ask him if he doesn’t see the other person next to you, freak him out some,” she said with a grin then sat back against her chair.

He couldn’t help but smirk at that. “My brother Michael.” He stuck his thumb out and motioned over his shoulder. 

The guy looked past him, and then just looked confused. 

“Why Michael?” Chloe asked him, grinning softly. “I would love to see the look on that guy’s face right now. ETA forty-five seconds.” 

“First thing that came to mind,” he told her, smirking. 

“Alright Arrow, time for you and Michael to get out of there, they are approaching,” Chloe told him. “And don’t forget to wish him a Merry Christmas.”

Oliver heard the wail of the siren getting close. He backed away from the mugger. “I’m sure Santa will make a stop by your jail cell, so better try and get to sleep as soon as you get there.” He smirked again, firing an anchor line to the roof of the building.

“And you just might get one of Santa’s cookies if you keep up the good work,” she said on the communicator.

“Just one?” He arched his eyebrows as he landed safe and sound on the roof once more. “I mean, I’m out here in the freezing cold saving lives, you know?” 

“Well, I have other plans for keeping you warm,” she teased, smiling. “Besides, this is a very long night for Santa. He will need the fuel.”

Oliver shook his head. “Well, the first part sounds promising, Professor. Am I supposed to stop somewhere and get a bag of carrots for Rudolph, too?” He smirked.

“I don’t think he actually used reindeers, it’s more of a magic thing.” Chloe paused. “Are you _mocking_ me, Arrow?”

“Oh, magic. Maybe _Zatanna_ is the real Santa,” he teased. “I mean, the names even sound kind of similar...” 

“Cute,” she told him, arching an eyebrow. “Keep it up and I’ll withdraw my offer to keep you warm.”

“Now, you’re sounding dangerously like Mr. Scrooge.” He grinned involuntarily, jogging across the roof of the building and leaping over to the next one. “You know. Pre-haunting.” 

“Because if I got haunted I would be told I need to keep my poor husband warm?” She asked, smirking and shaking her head a little. “Area seems clear.”

“Exactly.” He chuckled, running across that roof, as well. “Good. I’m on my way back then.”

“Hold on,” Chloe warned with a frown. “Next roof over, there seems to be someone there. You might want to take a look, but approach carefully. It’s not one of ours.” 

He raised his eyebrows, looking over at the next building and spotting a figure standing there, facing away from him. “Oh, you gotta be kidding me,” he said under his breath. “Some guy’s dressed up as Santa Claus.” 

“Or, it’s the real Santa,” she reminded him, frowning. “Does he look like he’s drinking?”

Oliver paused at that. “Chloe? Is this the part where I ruin the holiday for you by telling you that your dad’s been lying to you since you were a kid...?” 

“I didn’t believe Santa either, Ollie.” She sighed. “But I met him about five years ago, he _is_ real.”

He was silent for a moment, then shook his head. “Well, I’m going to make sure he’s not up to something nefarious on Christmas Eve.” He jumped to the next roof, landing with a slight thud and rising to his full height, watching as the jolly man in red turned to face him. “Santa,” he greeted with a faint smirk.

“Be nice, and don’t mock him. Even if he isn’t the real Santa, he could believe he is,” Chloe warned with a frown. 

Santa looked at Oliver for a moment and nodded, smiling a little. “Hello, Oliver.”

He paused for the briefest of moments, temporarily thrown by the man’s usage of his name. But it wasn’t really such a shock. Everyone these days knew Oliver Queen was Green Arrow. He nodded at the older man. “How’s your night going?” 

“I’m on schedule,” he told him, looking down at his watch, then back at Oliver. “Decided to take a little break and eat some of my cookies, you’re welcome to one if you want.”

Oliver shook his head slightly, ignoring the sarcastic voice in his head. “No, pass, but thanks.” 

“Probably smart, but I’m guessing they wouldn’t be filled with poison,” Chloe told him, smirking a little. 

“It’s almost midnight, you know? Shouldn’t you be heading home?” Santa asked Oliver with a smile.

“I am, actually. On my way right now.” He eyed the man for a moment. “Where’s the bag of toys?” he asked with an arched eyebrow.

Santa chuckled and shook his head a little. “That’s not really how it works. I would have thought that Chloe would have told you about it.”

He was starting to wonder if this was some kind of elaborate practical joke that his wife set up. “She may have mentioned something.” 

“I told you!” Chloe said, sitting up as she watched the monitors. 

“You don’t believe her?” Santa asked with a smile.

“I didn’t say that.” Oliver eyed him warily. 

“Do you remember your first Christmas without your parents, Oliver?” Santa asked. 

His chest tightened involuntarily, jaw tensing. “Why?” he asked evenly.

“You had broken the bow your father gave you just a couple of days before that,” Santa said quietly, “you were angry and upset and you had been sent to bed early even though it was Christmas eve. Do you remember what you found on your bed that night?”

Oliver stared at him, face draining of color. “There’s no way you could know that,” he whispered. That was something he’d never told anyone.

“Unless I was the one who put it there?” Santa said carefully and smiled. 

“How is that possible?” he whispered, shaking his head.

“I don’t need to help every child out there, some kids get plenty of gifts without me. But there are some who really could use a little hope,” he said gently.

Oliver swallowed hard, still staring at him. Then he blinked a few times, looking away as he tried to process that. “Oh,” he whispered.

“You seem to be doing better now,” he pointed out.

He looked back at the older man. “Can’t argue with that,” he said honestly. 

“I’m glad,” Santa told him with a nod. “I know Christmas hasn’t been easy on you.”

“It hasn’t been easy on a lot of people,” he said, voice quieter than before, as he thought of his wife. 

“But they didn’t lose hope the way you did,” he pointed out.

He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, nodding and gazing at Santa. “Thank you.” 

Santa nodded a little and smiled at him. “I should get back to work,” he told Oliver. “And you should go home. Enjoy your Christmas with your family.”

“You too, Santa.” He felt a little dazed by the whole situation.

Santa looked at him and smiled for a moment, and then he vanished. 

“Ollie?” Chloe asked quietly, holding her breath.

“I’m here.” He blinked a few times, pulling off his glasses and looking around, but not seeing any sign of the man.

“Why don’t you head back?” She suggested, her chest tight.

“Yeah, I am. I’ll be there soon.” 

Chloe sat back against her chair and took a deep breath, watching as the green dot moved across the screen and toward Watchtower. Once he approached it, she took a deep breath and stood up, pulling the communicator from her ear and leaving it on her desk.

Oliver made his way through the window at the top of the tower, pushing the hood back and off his head, still feeling like he must have fallen asleep and dreamed the last twenty or so minutes of his life. 

She watched as he came down the stairs into the Watchtower and she couldn’t help but smile a little at the dazed expression on his face. “Hey,” she called, arching her eyebrows as she walked up to him. “You okay?”

He raked a hand through his hair. “Yeah. I’m all right.” At least he thought so. 

With a deep breath, she nodded a little and smiled. “You met him.”

“Can’t say I saw that coming,” he told her, arching his eyebrows.

“Me neither,” she said sincerely and smiled. “But I’m glad you got to meet him.”

“And you knew he was real.” He gazed at her.

“Only because I’ve seen him before,” she whispered, smiling a little.

“When?” he asked, shaking his head.

“A few years ago, before we met you. I was working at the Planet and we had all these toys that needed to be delivered for kids and... he showed up to help.”

“Makes sense,” he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, now it does?” She teased but smiled softly.

“For Santa to help deliver toys?” He leaned in, kissing her forehead.

“For Santa to exist,” she said quietly, lifting her hands to his sides.

“Oh.” He was quiet for a moment. “He knew stuff that I’ve never...” His voice trailed off.

“That you’ve never?” She asked quietly.

“That I’ve never told anyone,” Oliver admitted, pursing his lips. “Makes it kind of hard not to believe him.” 

“About your bow?” She whispered, cupping his face in her hand.

He nodded, leaning into her touch without hesitation. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her palm, closing his eyes for a moment. “I was so angry with myself,” he murmured. “It was the last thing he’d given me and I’d broken it being careless.” 

“I’m sorry, Ollie,” she whispered quietly, watching him closely. 

He brushed his nose over hers and leaned their foreheads together. “I used parts of it when I started making my own bows.” 

“Do you still have any of it?” She asked in a whisper, keeping her eyes on him. 

Oliver smiled faintly at that, nodding. “Yeah.” 

“Is it here? Or in Star City?” She brushed her thumb over his cheek and watched him closely.

He paused at that, studying her in return. “It’s in Star City. Why?” 

“Just curious, I want you to show it to me sometime,” she said quietly. “What about the one Santa gave you, do you still have that one?”

“Yeah. It’s at the clock tower,” he told her with a small smile.

“You should definitely keep that one.” She grinned softly. 

“I planned to.” He kissed her cheek. 

“I know that this being our first Christmas together is already a big deal but... is there anything I can do to make it even more special for you?” She asked in a whisper as she shifted closer to him.

“Well.” He couldn’t help but smirk faintly. “I seem to recall something about helping me get warm...” 

“Well, there is that...” she agreed, then took a deep breath. “But I mean it, anything to make it feel like Christmas.” She paused and looked down. “I guess I just didn’t realize how long it’s been since you had a real one.”

Oliver’s expression softened and he reached out, cupping her cheek in his hand. “I don’t care what we do or where we go, as long as we’re together,” he said honestly, voice quiet. 

Holding her breath, she nodded slightly. “That will definitely happen. I plan on spending the _entire_ day with you.” Especially now.

He smiled at that, kissing her softly in response. “I love you,” he whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“I love you too,” she whispered, kissing him back then reaching to unzip his vest. “Why don’t we get comfortable?”

“I like the way you think, Mrs. Queen. I should probably shower before we get _too_ comfortable.” 

“Shower, you say?” She smirked, arching her eyebrows and cocking her head.

“I take it you’re interested in helping me--strictly for environmental purposes of course--to do that.” His eyes were lit with amusement.

“Well, I do remember offering to keep you warm, a shower is a great way to get started on that.” She pushed his vest off his shoulders and grinned up at him.

He smirked at her, nodding. “I very much agree.” Without warning, he reached out and scooped her into his arms.

Chloe grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning closer and brushing her nose against his. “You know, I’m pretty sure it’s already midnight, Mr. Queen.”

“Guess we’re the kids who stay up all night instead of getting up early,” he teased.

“Well, we’ve already seen Santa anyway, there’s no point in going to bed.” She grinned, kissing him softly.

“At least not to go to sleep,” he agreed, kissing her back and then carrying her into the bathroom.

“Merry Christmas, Ollie,” she whispered to him then paused. “And for as long as I can, I will make sure you never have a bad Christmas again.”

“Ditto,” he promised, kissing her again. 

She smiled against his lips and kissed him back once more, that was definitely a promise she planned on keeping.


End file.
